vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryn McMahon
"Business is fun!" Bryn McMahon is the employee of Baz McMahon, creator of the VGCW Google Doc, and the Wiki that you're currently reading. After the Female Division went on hiatus due to his boss's arrest, Bryn offered to run the company. On 2013-04-02, he emerged to a confused crowd after Nappa's devastating defeat at the hands of Majin Vegeta, and announced the relaunch of the Female Division. Gruntilda then joined him in the ring and hugged him passionately for bringing her back into action. Bryn has yet to shower since despite pleas from the VGCW Universe. Bryn was in charge of the rebranded WVGCW throughout Season 1, before being ousted from his position by Carmen Sandiego, and subsequently arrested. However, he broke free and ended up being sheltered by the 3rd Street Saints in exchange for the company, leaving forever to be a member of the Saints. In WVGCW Season 1: The Search For Sandiego He has appeared in most of the division's plot segments. On April 6th, he suggested to Jill that a costume change would be nice (although it was Security Guard B 's idea). As Jill left angered, he asked to be left alone, as he expected a call from an unknown individual. At the end of that night's show, he left in a limo... and nothing else happened. The end. On the following show he had an encounter with Dr. Gero, who demanded to see Android 18, supposedly to offer her updates. He agreed on the condition that she would be back on time for her match. The show ended on a mysterious note as Bryn tells one of his security guards about the call he got last show, how he intended to meet with "her", and an ancient artifact he found instead. His closing question: "Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?". Following the development of the stolen belt, Bryn would enlist the aid of both Mavis Beacon to identify the strange artifact, but somehow it wound up missing. Bryn was quick to accuse alleged tomb raider Lara Croft over the theft, but was of course somehow wrong. Getting increasingly frustrated, Bryn stormed the ring flanked by Mavis Beacon and Security Guard B, threatening to keep the show running until the culprit who stole his artifact is found. He would get his answer, as Android 18 said that Artificial 18, an android of the android made by Dr. Gero, was the one who stole the artifact. During the feud between the 18's, Bryn would apparently also enlist the notorious heel Lightning as a security guard. When Android 18 finally killed faketeen, Bryn would finally get his artifact back, but when he took it to Mavis Beacon, she was enraged to find a "made in china" sticker on it, meaning the artifact was a fake. Refusing to help any longer, Mavis stormed off. Bryn decided to take some time off for himself after being overworked for so long, and went to have dinner with Security Guard B on May 28th, and discussed the recent injuries that have befallen his wrestlers. When B started to get worried, he told him to relax and eat his low poly food, as Security Guard L had things under control. He would have to tend to B after he got food poisoning from the dangerously low poly dinner however, and missed the majority of the show, until the Gurl Gamer Champion Posion found him backstage and told Bryn that she was attacked by none other than Carmen Sandiego! She was certain that the artifact and the Artificial 18 debacle was just a distraction to get to Poison's belt, but Bryn thought she was just talking nonsense. But little did Bryn know, they were being watched. On June 6th, thanks to Poison carefully explaining Carmens plot to him through the use of extensive flowcharts, Bryn realized that Carmen was in the vicinity and devised a ridiculous genious plan to lure out the belt thief: By holding a Ms. Money in the Bank match. He knew that Carmen couldn't resist the idea of a free title shot, and also entered Security Guard L into the match as insurance incase Carmen was able to win the championship. Bryn, being the mastermind that he is, also inserted Chie, as the jobber would provide an easy target for Carmen to steal a spot from. When the contest took place, everything surprisingly of course went just as Bryn expected, Carmen was lured out of hiding to steal Chies spot and Lightning, noted bad wrestler, made a huge upset and won the briefcase while two noted good wrestlers, Roll and Videl, were distracted. With Carmen Sandiego now in the open, Bryn made his entrance to offer a contract negotion to her, and to prevent any interference between the title match that was up next. He eventually got her to accept, under the conditions of it being a title vs title match, with Carmen having the opportunity to get both belts. To get her to sign, Bryn had to also sign Carmens contract and, while excited to be having so much fun doing business, merged both of the contracts. With Security Guard B overseeing the signing, Carmen demanded the title match to begin immedietly, but B stated that they were out of time and that she would have to wait until the next broadcast. With Poison retaining her title and proving to be an able champion, and Bryn's right hand girl Lightning having the MITB briefcase, Bryn seemed to have the odds in his favor against Carmen Sandiego. Would he finally retrieve his stolen belt? Or would he lose everything in his final hand? Ousted From Power On June 20th, talking to The Ringside Reporter, The Reporter inquired more about the contract, asking how much Bryn had read. Bryn said he had people who took care of that business for him...at least he thought. Later on, this would prove to be his undoing, as Carmen Sandiego would win the Gurl Gamer Championship by beating Poison. Bryn then made his way to the ring, mic in hand. Carmen taunted Bryn, asking if he was going to sic the goons on her. Bryn did just that, calling for his guards to bring Carmen to his office...but no one showed up. Carmen asks if Bryn read the contract. Bryn asks what Carmen did, and Carmen reveals that Bryn signed away the General Manager position to her! Bryn recoiled in shock, but then stated he wouldn't give up his position without a fight. Then suddenly, Dr Gero appeared, and the two fought in WVGCW's first non-female match! Despite giving it his all, and the fate of the Division (supposedly) on the line, Bryn would lose to Gero. Upon leaving the ring, Mavis Beacon returned. However, any hope that she would assist Bryn were cut short, as she revealed she had called the Twitch Cops police for "stealing" the ancient artifact he had found. Horrified, he protested his innocence, stating that Carmen Sandiego placed the artifact for him to find, but before he could go any further, Mavis called Security to arrest Bryn McMahon! Taken away by Security Guard A & B, Bryn was powerless to do anything else, and was arrested. However, as the police car he was held in drove down a road, a darkened figure was seen running from the vehicle! Yes, Bryn had escaped the long arm of the law... Season 2: Joining The Saints After his escape from the police car, Bryn found himself a fugitive of the law, and with nowhere or no one to turn to, he came into contact with the notorious Gang Enterprise the 3rd Street Saints, who, in return for offering him shelter from the law, Bryn signed over the General Manager position to their leader, The Saint. Despite this, the Female Division was still under Carmen's control, it wasn't until the very end of the Season, at Breakdown, that she was ousted from power thanks to Lightning and a number of other factors. With the charges against him dropped, Bryn was safely able to return and reveal the events that had transpired over the past four months he was on the run, including him now being a full-time member, and signing over the division, to the Saints. With this revelation, Bryn waved goodbye to the VGCW Universe forever. Rumours say he died on the way to his home planet. Season 4: One Night Only Except he didn't! On April 10th the following year, he returned for one night only to celebrate the Division's first anniversary, except there was one slight problem...some time before the show, his group came under attack and his skull was caved in, rendering him completely hideous. Nonetheless, he was well enough to make it to the show, burying the hatchet with Carmen in the process. After addressing the crowd once more, he returned to his old office, when Gero and Mavis showed up out of the blue to congratulate him, and after a small argument over the events leading to his arrest, they subsequently left again to make more Androids love. At the end of the night, Bryn hopped into a limousine, saying goodbye forever...again! It remains to be seen if he'll be back next year for the second Anniversary. Non-Canon Match Baz and Bryn fought an Extreme Rules match as a test on 2013-04-02. Bryn won. Soon after he was attacked by his CAW Pepsiman and won again. Neither of these fights are canon, but it's was the entirety of his wrestling career before 2013-06-20, where he fought in his first, and only, official match. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Bryn O Mac.jpg|MONEY-MONEY-MONEY-MONEY-MONEY-MONEY-MONEY datcall.png poopoo.png wvgcw - shane s stare.png